the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Boom: The Movie/Companies
Here are the Companies for Sonic Boom: The Movie. Production Companies Paramount Players - presents Columbia Pictures - presents Paramount Animation Sony Pictures Animation - a film by Movie Land Animation Studios - In Association With Nickelodeon Movies - In Association With Studio Babelsberg - in association With Sega - In Association With Arad Productions Inc. - A Avi Arad Production Pascal Pictures Lord Miller Productions Westdeutscher Rundfunk TF1 Films International EuropaCorp Scott Rudin Productions Inc. - A Scott Rudin Production Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Film VIP Produktion GmbH - (also copyright holders) Tencent Pictures Distributors Paramount Pictures (2019) (USA) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (UK) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (Argentina) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (Brazil) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (France) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (India) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (Mexico) (theatrical) Paramount Pictures (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) Columbia Pictures (2017) (Philippines) (theatrical) Columbia Pictures (2017) (USA) (theatrical) Sony Pictures Releasing (2017) (International) (theatrical) EuropaCorp Distribution (2017) (France) (theatrical) Special Effects Moving Picture Company - visual effects Movie Land Digital Production Services - visual effects and animation Industrial Light & Magic - visual effects and animation Rising Sun Pictures - visual effects and animation The Secret Lab - visual effects DNEG - visual effects Cinesite - visual effects and animation Framestore - visual effects Sony Pictures Imageworks - visual effects Blur Studio - visual effects Pixomondo - visual effects Rodeo FX - visual effects Other Countries Astralwerks (score) Sony Classical (soundtrack) Codex (digital recording equipment) Digital Factory (acknowledgement) Digital Factory (editing, grading, recording, mixing and laboratory) Digital Factory (movie studio) Concept X (lighting consoles) Producers Guild of America (PGA) (acknowledgement) EFILM (acknowledgement) Utah Film Commission (acknowledgement) Deutscher Filmförderfonds (with the participation of) Filmförderungsanstalt (with the participation of) Canal+ (with the participation of) Cine+ (with the participation of) TF1 (with the participation of) Panavision (filmed in) Entertainment Partners Canada (tax incentive consulting services) Bigbang SFX (sfx) CW Sonderoptic (Leica Cine Lenses) A4 Audio (sound equipment) Gallagher Entertainment (insurance) Greenhaus GFX (titles) Next Shot (acknowledgement) Next Shot (camera & grip equipment) The Drawing Agency (talent agency) Transpalux (acknowledgement) Transpalux (lighting equipment) UniFi Completion Guarantors (completion guaranty) Encore Post (acknowledgement) (as Encore) Encore Post (post-production services) (uncredited) E2 Sound (uncredited) AVID Technology (acknowledgement) (as AVID) Dolby Digital (in selected theatres) (uncredited) Québec Production Services Tax Credit (acknowledgement) Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit (CPTC) (with the participation of) DTS X (acknowledgement) Alexa (captured with) Arri (acknolodgement) filmed with Arriflex Cameras and Lenses Deluxe-Technicolor Digital Cinema (acknowledgement) Dolby Atmos + Vision (acknowledgement) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound (in selected theatres) (uncredited) IMAX (optimized for) (as IMAX Theatres) AuroMax (acknowledgement) Film Victoria (visual effects produced in Melbourne Australia with the assistance of) Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (acknowledgement) Kodak (acknowledgement) FotoKem (acknowledgement) Stereo D (acknowledgement) Legend3D (acknowledgement) Pinewood Creative (acknowledgement) (as Pinewood Creative Services) ScreenX (acknowledgement) Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) - (No. 57622) International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees (IATSE) (this picture made under the jurisdiction of) (affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C.)